The present invention relates to cleaning apparatus and in particular to such apparatus for use in cleaning uneven, irregular or complex surfaces.
Many objects that require cleaning on a regular basis do not have smooth and flat surfaces rendering their cleaning difficult. Some surfaces may just be difficult to reach practically whereas others may be wholly inaccessible to the cleaning device used. The cleaning operation of such surfaces is both labour-intensive and time-consuming and often areas or parts of the object are not cleaned satisfactorily in that they remain soiled or dirty. One example of such an object is the central part of the wheel of a vehicle such as a motor car/automobile. A hub cap of the wheel often has a surface with apertures, recesses or grooves and in some instances can include a plurality of overlapping radial spokes.